


【锤基】英雄殿前 Valhalla

by AnnaLu1128



Series: 【锤基】短篇 [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLu1128/pseuds/AnnaLu1128
Summary: 简介：就是想描述一下这个场景。注意事项：*可能ooc，不喜勿看





	【锤基】英雄殿前 Valhalla

由花瓣打造的桥正散发着微弱光亮，当行人踩在叶子上的时候便会有一片掉进河里，但同时会有两个新的花苞长出，支撑着上面的灵魂。

此时诡计之神正依靠着由草绿色藤蔓制成的护栏，无所事事地数着有多少片花瓣落进河流里。有时数腻了还会转身坐在桥上，看看新来的行者们的面部表情。有些人是愁眉苦脸的，有些人则是很满足、满意的样子，也有不少人脸带迷茫，但他们很快就被接待员陆续接走，前往不知名的地方，开始新的生活。

接待员也曾与诡计之神搭话，但没说两句就被他礼貌的打发走了。

他在等待着谁，不然，有谁会选择在这座桥上停留呢？

突然，一束巨大的雷电从天而降，落在了桥上，惊动了不少人，也包括阿斯加德的救世主。

“Brother.”回过神后邪神用稍微带着惋惜的语气对着面前的神说，“You shouldn't be here.”

“I'm sorry.”雷神直接走上前，抱住了自己的兄弟。雷神将他抱得紧紧的，仿佛惧怕会再次失去他一样，“I didn't keep my promise.”

诡计之神叹了口气，拍了拍雷神的后背，“Fine, I forgive you.”

然后雷神抚上邪神的后颈，叼住邪神的嘴唇，这个吻没有深入，只是浅浅的吸吮、舔舐彼此的唇瓣，直到雷神被谁撞了一下才记得分开。

“Shall we？This time, we come home, together.”雷神握住邪神的手，轻轻的揉了揉。

两人迈开脚，向着那辉煌的英雄殿走去。

“Nervous, brother？”Loki含着笑，往Thor的方向望去，眼前的景象和记忆重叠，不过这次哥哥失去了一只眼睛、一头美丽的金发和以前的稚气与冲动。

“Yea......A little bit.”Thor如实回答，接着伸手帮弟弟将散落的发丝梳回耳后，他下意识地轻蹭Loki的后颈，然后紧握着弟弟的手。

“Really？”Loki挑眉，哥哥的诚实令他惊讶。

Thor笑着用食指刮了一下Loki的鼻子，Thor的动作和表情逗笑了Loki。

“Ready？”

“Yes.”

两人推开了英雄殿的大门，迎接他们的是神后与神父。

Steve和Tony以及其他人不断搜寻着失踪的Thor，他在打败Thanos后被卷进了无限宝石的爆炸之中，近距离承受无限宝石的焰火是多么痛苦的一件事情，他们不知道，毕竟Thor Somehow......把爆炸的能量全部锁进了彩虹桥的结界里，保护了大家的安全。

“Cap！We found him......Them......”

被掀开的瓦砾背后，是一具被冰霜封存的尸体，根据外貌，他们能分辨出此人就是雷霆之神的弟弟Loki Odinson。他头发有些许凌乱，皮肤呈蓝灰色，仿佛被冰霜覆盖，失去了当年的英姿飒爽......他的脖子上还有一道惊心怵目的掐痕......而他身上被一块破破烂烂的、还闪着些许金光的红布紧紧的裹着，旁边不远处，一个断成两节的战斧落在了那里。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> *其实我想写Thor把Loki的尸体藏彩虹桥的结界里了，然后和紫薯同归于尽的时候因为不想损坏Loki的躯体所以又把他放出来，Thor要挂的时候还有一口气，就想看Loki最后一眼，然后不想让Loki一个人，就算此时的Loki已经成为无魂之躯也不想让他一个人，就把披风包着Loki，让Loki知道“哥哥在这，我就在你旁边，你不用害怕，我很快就来陪你”的感觉。  
> *再附上一句我没用上的：“After all these years, we finally can be together.”


End file.
